


You're Gonna go Far Kid

by johnwatsoff, SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6



Category: Doctor Who, Phandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsoff/pseuds/johnwatsoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6/pseuds/SpnIsWhyIAmAlive6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends, each with wildly different personalities, trying to survive University/college life. From two dorks who play  games and draw cat whiskers on their face, to a high-functioning sociopath and his doctor-in-training best friend.<br/>~~WARNING~~<br/>Use of guns, knives, other weapons. Self harm and alcohol references. Minor drug usage, mostly from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna go Far Kid

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the Fanfic feel free to drop us a message on Tumblr (Phantastic-hunters-in-221b or spnstolemysociallife67) or on Pinterest (SpnGirl67). 
> 
> johnwatsoff- Hailey  
> SpnIsWhyIAmAlive- Maddie

It was a beautiful autumn day. The cool, crisp air brushed against Sare’s face and blew her long, curly black hair as she walked outside, her luggage slung over her shoulder. Her parents didn’t bother helping her move into her new dorm, as always. Her parents were normally absent from her life, so she was basically raised by her grandmother, who had met her tragic end a few months ago, due to lung cancer from smoking. Sare had promised her grandma on her deathbed that she would continue to pursue her career in law and wouldn’t give up on her dream. She grabbed her map she had gotten in her welcome packet out of her purse and unfolded it, following the map to get to her new dorm she would be staying in for the next few months. After a few minutes Sare arrived at the Dorm, she pushed the door open and walked in. She walked up to the small counter and rang the bell, signaling that she needed assistance. The lady arrived a few moments later, “I’m so sorry, Hon!” the lady said as she sat down in the chair behind the counter, her thick country accent evident in her voice. “ALrighty then… What's the name?” the lady said, smiling. “Seraphina Riese” Sare said, smiling back. “Alright, your room is 222c and you’re rooming with Evangeline Evans” the lady said handing her key. “Thank you” Sare said smiling again, she then picked up her bag that she had sat on the floor momentarily and then walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button and then walked in, pressing the 3rd floor button as she went. The elevator climbed to the 3rd floor and stopped. When the doors opened, she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to her room. As she walked past the other rooms she noticed some different people. In one room two girls were fighting about how one of the girls were playing there music to loud, Sare had recognized one of them from her high school, Tess, and the other one from her theater meetup, Lisa. “We will be living in this hell-hole for an entire year! You better get used to me playing my music, on my computer, that I bought with my money!” Tess sk. “Good music! Hah! You listen to crap! Spoons?! And Call me Maybe? Those songs are like murder to my ears!” Tess yelled again, Lisa scoffed.  
Sare finally got to her room a few minutes later, wheraid, using her arms to demonstrate as always. “Well atleast I have good taste in music, Ms. Panic at the Disco!” Lisa yelled bace her roommate was already unpacking her things. Eve, her tall roommate was sat on the bed that she had claimed as hers, her long, reddish-brown hair tied back in a ponytail over her shoulder. She looked over at Sare, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she gave her long-term best friend a welcoming smile. “Hey!” She said happily, waving her hand. Sare walked over and put her stuff down on the opposite bed, smiling as she went. After she sat her stuff down, she walked over and hugged Eve. “Hey!” She said, giggling after. “You’re not as short as you were last time I saw you!” Eve giggled, not-so-gracefully falling backwards on her bed. “Bitch.” She said, laughing as she walked back to her bed. “Cocksucker.” Eve mumbled, face buried in her pillow as she yawned tiredly. “Sure am.” Sare said, successfully keeping a straight face. “You know who else is a cocksucker?” Eve giggled a bit, rolling over on her bed to face the shorter female. “Dean… no, Cas. Right?” Sare said, turning towards the other female. Eve rolled her eyes in response, shaking her head. “Well, yes, but no. I was gonna say Dan.” She smiled, throwing a pillow over at her. Sare bent over and picked up the pillow “Really? I was thinking that was Phil's job.” Sare smiled. Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head again. “It’s both of their jobs. They’re probably switches.” Eve said. “I know someone definitely tops.” Sare said, unpacking her things as she talked. Eve giggled a bit. “Is it me?” Sare made a fake disgusted face “Oh god no! Stop being a nasty, crusty human being! And it’s not you, I was meaning that it was Castiel or Sam… Boom!” Sare said, laughing towards the end. “But what about Lucifer?” Eve chuckled a bit. “What about Gabe? Oh and by the way, I still ship Dean and Cas… Destiel all the way, Bebe” Sare said laughing, she then walked over to the closet and put her clothes in. “Gabe would definetly bottom. And oh my, who the hell doesn’t ship them together?” Eve giggled again. “People who thought that when Sam and Dean first came to our school that they were together.” Sare said, removing a deflated yoga ball and a hand-held pump from her bag. “The hell is that thing?” Eve asked, pointing to the deflated ball. “Is that supposed to be a condom for Shrek?” Sare rolled her eyes in return “No, this was not used in the making of the Shrek is love, Shrek is life video. And it’s a yoga ball, for your information, Pervert.” Eve giggled again, shaking her head. “Blame Dan! He corrupted me!” Sare pointed at her “No I don’t blame him, I blame all of the smut I found on your search history.” Eve blushed a bit and launched another pillow at her friend. “Dan took my phone! “If that’s the case, then why did it include a female? Or sometimes two females?” Sare said, giving her a bitch-face. “Because Dan is an awful bastard!” Eve squeaked.  
Before Sare could get a word out, Dan poked his head through the door and pouted. “Hey! I know I can be a dick, but you don’t have to rub it in!” He whined, leaning in the doorway of the room and crossing his arms. “Speak of the devil.” Sare said, blowing the ball up. Dan stuck his tongue out at Sare and rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Anyway, Donna invited us to a party tonight, and wanted me to come tell you. I didn’t expect to be attacked.” Eve put her hands up in protest. “Hey, don’t get mad at me, get mad at Sare! She found the smut and shit you put on my phone!” Dan gave her a slightly confused look. “Smut that I put on your phone? I’ve not touched your phone!” Sare had to put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Dan!” Eve squealed, throwing a pillow at the figure in the doorway. “Can’t you back a friend up? Jeez, never asking you to be my attorney.” Dan just caught the pillow and rolled his eyes. “Hey, assbutt I’m going into law as well” Sare said, throwing her hands up. “YOu, I might trust to be my lawer. But not Dan.” Eve stood up, chuckling a bit as she walked over to the man in the doorway and took the pillow from him. “Anyway.. What time is the party?” Eve asked, tossing the pillow behind her. “You two discuss, Tess just texted me and asked me to make Lisa shut up so…” Sare says, walking to the door. “Bye for now, Eve!” Sare said waving. “Bye cocksucker!” she said, sticking her tongue out and pushed Dan into the room. Eve shuffled back so Dan could walk in as he rolled his eyes again. “Bye, you spork!” He called after her, leaning against the wall. “So. Answer my question, Daniel.” Eve nudged the taller male a bit. “Fine, Evangeline.” Dan said sarcastically, adding a little bit of emphasis to the girl’s full name. “Eight. That's what time I was told, at least.” He shrugged a bit. “Dress casual, I guess. I really don't give a damn what I look like at this point.” Dan sighed a little, frowning. “Dan.. Is there anything you want to.. I don't know, maybe talk about?” Eve asked softly, looking up at him. Dan shook his head. “No, I'm okay. I promise. Just, tired and kind of stressed.” He mumbled. Eve just nodded and cleared her throat. “Alright, see you at eight, then?” She giggled, trying to lighten the mood. “Maybe, if I feel like getting up and getting dressed. ‘M too lazy. Phil might have to drag my ass out of bed.” Dan chuckled softly. “Is that the only place he drags your ass?” Eve giggled again. Dan blushed a bright pink and playfully punched her. “Hey! Yes, it is… Maybe… Well, no… Just, never mind!” 

Sare opened the door, she then ran and jumped on Dan’s back. “Hello, my dear Gaybie!” Sare said, ruffling his hair with her hand. Dan let out a dramatic groan. “Ugh. I'm too lazy, and I have the strength of a sick puppy. Please don't do this, I'm gonna collapse on the floor!” He whined. “And don't do that to my hair! It makes it go all hobbity!” Sare rolled her eyes and then jumped down “You should respect your queen, Peasant” Sare says playfully pushing him. Dan rolled his eyes as well. “Bitch, I'm the queen. Don't mess with me.” He chuckled, striking a sassy pose.

“Alright, you twats, you both know who the real queen is.” Eve chuckled, taking her hair out of the ponytail it was in, allowing her hair to fall down to her waist and do a dramatic hair flip. Sare pulled out the bun that she managed to make out of her hair. “You wanna talk hair… Let's talk.” Sare said sassily and flipped her knee long hair in Eve’s face and then struck a pose. “Beat it, Bitch-tit.” Sare said, putting a hand on her hip, her hair falling everywhere. “Hey! That’s my insult!” Eve whined, shaking her head and playfully shoving Sare. “Stop being Sporks you two!” Dan huffed. “Make me, you chicken leg.” Eve giggled.


End file.
